


The bottom of the Hierarchy

by CaptorsStrider



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: First Meetings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, uwu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-05 02:42:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18356975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptorsStrider/pseuds/CaptorsStrider
Summary: Some works on my oc's in a medieval setting ;)





	1. New Beginnings

It was cold. Anon had been walking for weeks, not being able to find a single village. After his castle had been invaded and destroyed by a region they thought they had a peace treaty with, he had been the sole survivor. The guards and maids of the palace sacrificing their lives so he could escape. His parents not hesitating to push him through the secret passage to only be surrounded by the enemy. He wasn't entirely sure if they were dead or alive, but he didn't hang onto any hope for the ladder to be true. It was a cruel world in these times, countries turning against each other as diseases spread, food supplies ran out, materials were nowhere to be found. Everyone's greed increasing with the rising tension between countries. Anon wasn't surprised someone snapped and finally decided to make a move, he just was surprised that they were the first to get wiped out.

 

In the mist of his thinking, Anon realised he had stopped walking. He looked around confused then looked down to his legs, only to realise they were trembling from weeks of walking and on the brink of breaking. He sighed, shivering violently at the cool air, winter just around the corner but the nights were cold even in autumn. After a minute of standing still, his legs finally gave up on him. He collapsed to the rough dirt ground, dead leaves and twigs the only thing being able to cushion his fall. Anon groaned from the impact. He decided to instead curl into a ball and shut his eyes, it was better then just laying there and moping at his misfortune. He easily dozed off into a deep sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

Anon groaned, rolling over and tightening his hold he had on a pillow, sighing in content as he got comfortable again and stilled, relaxing.

 

Anon bolted up when he realised he was sleeping on something other than the ground and hugging a pillow. His eyes darted around the place in panic, taking in his surroundings. He realised he was inside someones living room when he saw the fireplace and the various pictures hanging from the walls and placed on benches or tables. He had been sleeping on a raggedy sofa, though it was better than nothing. The room smelt like firewood and spice, though that was probably because of the delicious smell coming from the the open door which. As Anon was drooling over the smell of food, someone had walked in through a door behind the sofa, his eyes quickly darted to the other and took in their features. He had black short hair and a grey coat of fur, red eyes and red paw pads. He was wearing a worn out scarf, baggy pants and a long sleeved shirt. He also seemed to be obviously short. Maybe he was still a pre-teen. He smiled at Anon when he entered.

 

"Oh!, you're awake!" He said as he closed the door behind him and walked in, sliding his shoes off at the entrance. He sat on a smaller seat across from the couch Anon had slept on and looked to him, silent for a moment and staring at Anon before he smiled at him again. "I'm Ex, me and my sister had been hunting last night and found you in the middle of the forest. You looked so frail and weak so we decided to bring you home." Ex said, looking to Anon curiously. Anon cleared his throat and nodded, "I-I'm Anon.. thank you for saving my life.." he replied, his voice croaky. "Man are you okay? You're so skinny and you look like you've been run over by a carriage over and over again." Anon laughed internally. "No, I haven't had a decent meal or much to drink in the past 3 weeks." Anon said, fidgeting with the ends of his hair. Ex nodded in understanding before getting up and walking out of the room. He heard a conversation before Ex returned  and a girl not much smaller than Ex followed after him. She saw Anon and smiled brightly, "My name is Asno, sir are you okay? do you remember what happened to you?" She asked politely, genuine concern laced in her words. Anon nodded, "I'm okay, thank you.. i do remember what happened to me.." He answered, looking down at his lap. "That's good then, would you like to eat with us?" Asno asked. Anon nodded again and stood up slowly, his legs still wobbly as he followed Asno to another room with a table set with plates and stew. Anons mouth watered at the sight and smell of the food. They all sat down at the table and started eating, Anon barely holding back from wolfing everything down in one go. He had multiple servings of stew and had never felt more sated in his life when he finished.  
  


After they were all finished, Anon smiled at the other 2 warmly. "Thank you for the meal, i appreciate your kindness" He said, then gave them a look of curiosity, "though you are both incredibly young to be on your own here, are your parents out?" He asked. Both of them froze before Asno seemed to look to the side, an awkward smile on her face as they both trembled. Ex looked up with a fire in his eyes and hid brows knitted down. "I'm 18! I am not some dumbass kid!" He shouted, obviously irritated. Asno burst out in laughter at his words, tears forming at how hard she was laughing. "I'm only 15" Asno replied, giggling between words. "Oh sorry, you're just so.." Anon looked to Ex again, ".. short" He said, finishing off his sentence. Ex blew up again, Asno starting up with a new round of giggles. Anon smiled softly at the two strangers in front of him, grateful they had found him and helped him.

 


	2. Castle life

Mocha yawned, sitting up and stretching his back from the uncomfortable position he had been sleeping in. He groaned at the satisfying sound of his bones cracking, then finally letting his body go lax. He sighed and yawned again before swinging his legs to the side of the bed and standing up. He rubbed his eyes quickly before heading off to the bathroom to start his daily routine. First, to brush his teeth and comb his hair then for a run around the castle, a nice warm-up always helps him wake up properly. Second to shower and dress into his garments and have breakfast with his parents. His life was surprisingly quiet for a prince who was to inherit his fathers kingdom when the time comes. The kingdom was peaceful, everyone was moderately wealthy and their supplies just kept coming. He was grateful for this peaceful life, grateful that he didn't have to live in a kingdom that was on the brink of poverty. He also had friends in the palace, his parents not sheltering him from every little thing and were both very open-minded and kind. 

Mocha was quietly sitting at the table eating breakfast alone. Turns out both his parents decided to go off into another kingdom for some business for the day. he was startled when the doors of the dining room were slammed open. He looked to the double doors in mild shock before realising it was his childhood friend, Heith, storming in. "Hurry up and finish your 'exquisite breakfast' Prince" Heith shouted from the doors, Mocha turning back to his breakfast, in favour of ignoring his friend and continuing to eat. Heith smirked, "Aw don't be like that cappuccino, someones needs to cheer you up right?" He said, smiling at the other before walking away. Mocha sighed quietly, reminded that he'd never be able to meet Anon, despite waiting for 15 years to meet him. Mocha reminisced on the conversations he had with the other through the doors, behind mere cloths such as sheets and only being able to catch glimpses of the others shadow, leaving him to daydream of what the he looked like. Mocha quickly finished his breakfast then made his way to the training grounds where Heith was waiting, chatting with the maids and horse keepers doing their rounds. He instantly noticed Mocha and gave him a lazy smile along with a small wave. Mocha nodded slightly before walking off to prepare to spar with the reindeer boy.

Mocha stepped out into the sparring ring, Heith ready to start as Mocha started to stretch. Heith joined him despite already stretching, just to pass the time. They did so in silence. Mocha had known Heith since they were 11 and they both became apprentice knights, so the not-seeing-each-other-at-all-rule didn't apply to them. They trained together, went on missions together, and now they're both at the top of the knights sector despite being young. Though this was expected of Mocha, people were especially stunned when a reindeer had managed to keep up with the perfect prince. The King and Queen noticed the chemistry between their son and the antler boy was much better than he attitude their son had towards other knights so he was immediately appointed as Mocha's personal knight when his apprenticeship was over. So it was natural that they grew close with being together for a large quarter of their life times.

Mocha groaned quietly before standing straight, Heith doing the same as he realised they were done their stretches. They both bowed in respect, arms directly by their sides and their swords at their hip. They both stood straight then, drawing their swords, getting into their stance and waited. 3 seconds passed before both boys moved forward, their swords clashing with a loud 'clink' then a battle of strength ensued as they strife. Mocha seemed to win this on, one last push of force causing to shift the balance in his favour, attempting to take a swing at the other. Heith easily dodged, moving to the opposite side of the others sword then using this chance to get a strike of his own in. It ultimately failed as Mocha evaded the attack.

This was the usually pattern for their sparring sessions. They had trained together and sparred together too many times, they can read each other like a book in this ring. The match ended in a draw, like most of their matches. They helped each other up after catching their breath, then sat down on a bench to talk.

"You sure your movements aren't becoming more stiff cappuccino" Heith said as they sat down, winking and nudging the other lightly with his shoulder.

"Yes, and are you need to stop doing that thing with your hands when you're about to swing, it makes you predictable" Mocha said, taking a long drink out of his canteen.

"Nah don't worry about that 'ccino, they'll be knocked on their ass before they even realise I do that shit" he replied, leaning back against the railing.

They both then went silent, unable to find any topics to converse about so instead they settle on the quiet. It was interrupted when a dishevelled warrior came running to them and shouting. "Sir Mocha! Sir Mocha!" He shouted, one hand on his head to keep his helmet on his head. Mocha stood up, waiting for the soldier to settle himself before speaking to him. "S-Sir Mocha, the heir to the Kichi Kingdom has been found alive!"


	3. Adventures!

After they had finished their dinner and the mood died down, Asno and Ex had started asking questions about Anon. "So where did you come from?" Asno asked, propping her elbows up onto the table and resting her chin in the palm of her hands. Anon looked around nervously, "U-Uh wait, what kingdom am I in?" Anon asked, shyly scratching the back of his neck. "The Bayte Kingdom" Ex responded, leaning back in his chair. Anon's ears perked up at that, first at the surprise of how far away he was from his own kingdom and from the familiar name of his childhood friend. "I-I'm.. from a far away kingdom. You probably haven't heard of it honestly" Anon said, hiding his pain at the thought of his own kingdom. Asno and Ex nodded, seeing the obvious hurt on the others face and dropping the subject. "So what are you going to do now?" Ex asked. Anon looked to the side, now deep in thought.

 

He wasn't entirely sure what he was going to do. The weeks spent starving, walking and grieving he had never of thought for a second that he'd end up where he is now. He considered all his choices before deducting that his first option was the best. He looked to asno and Ex smiling softly, "I think i'll head to the capital straight away, i have some business there" Anon said. Asno and Ex looked to eachother and smiled, "Well what a coincidence, we were actually going to head up to the city in 3 days, though that can be moved to tomorrow if you're in a rush" Anon looked to the other two in surprise. He frantically waved his hands in front of him, " N-no its ok! don't shift you schedule f-for me..!" He said in a rush. Asno and Ex smiled brighty at him, "Oh no worries! we have nothing to do in our lives anyway" Asno said, beaming in a way that made Anon slightly uncomfortable. Anon sighed before smiling softly again, "then if it isn't much trouble, i will be in your care" He said as he bowed. Asno and Ex looked at him weirdly, the gesture not a common thing in their kingdom but smiled anyway. "Anytime!"

 

* * *

 

 

Morning came fast as the 3 set off early for the capital. Though it wasn't far, getting to the capital would take at least 3 hours.

 

Anon sat in the back of the carriage, still drowsy from just waking up. He felt giddy at going to the capital and seeing the King and Queen again. He felt his face heat when he thought about their son who he had only talked to through doors and walls. He fanned his face, praying his heartbeat would calm down. Though he had never met the other properly, he held strong feelings towards the heir of the Byte kingdom. Mocha. His name felt like candy on his tongue whenever he said the name. His heart felt like it would melt at the mere mention of the other. He had realised these feelings early, immediately telling his parents. He didn't realise at the time how serious it was though his parents accepted him easily. He felt his mood dampen again at the thought of his beloved parents. He cheered himself up at the thought of finally meeting his childhood friend, closing his eyes and leaning on the frame of the carriage before drifting off.

 

They had finally arrived at the capital when he was woken up by Asno. The guards letting them through the gates and not noticing Anon as he hid, not wanting to cause a commotion.

 

They went into the local market and pulled over to a stop after a while. Anon climbed out from the back and walked to the front where Ex and Asno where. They both looked at him with small smiles, "we're here. You going to head off?" Asno asked, climbing down from the front of the carriage and standing in front of non. Anon nodded, "Yes. Thank you dearly for taking care of me. I can't possibly reward you for the great deed you've done for me." Ex hopped down next to Asno and smiled brighty. "It's fine! don't mention it! f you ever want to visit, you'll know where to find us" He said cheerfully. Anon nodded again before bowing and turning away from them and waling away. He looked behind him to wave to the both of them, Asno and Ex also waving back. 

 

Anon looked straight ahead, looking at the large castle in the distance. Something in his stomach flipped in excitement. He smiled to himself as he started making his way to the castle.


	4. Chapter 4

Mocha panted heavily, his footsteps were the only thing he could hear as he ran down the large and empty hallway. His heart was thumping loudly in his chest due to adrenaline. He swallowed thickly as he finally reached the end of the agonisingly long hallway. He panted loudly as he swung the doors open, every head turning to him at the loud noise. He scanned the room to see a group of guards surround one person he had never seen before. His eyes widened at the other.

 

The boy looked to be his age, his hetero-chromatic blue and red eyes glistening as they stared back at him. His face was a beautiful light shade of red and his long hair was a flush pink. The room was silent for a moment before the pink haired male spoke up. " M.. Mocha?" He said, unsure and nervous. Mocha felt his heart leap at the familiar voice. "Anon?" He asked as he walked forward to the other. He looked beautiful despite the many bandages he had on his arms and legs, the dark bags under his dull eyes that seemed to light up as Mocha placed his hand on the others cheek. Anon smiled shyly before Mocha wrapped an arm around the others neck, the other wrapping around his waist and pulling him into an embrace. Mocha sighed in both relief and nervousness. "i thought you were dead.." Mocha said, burying his face into the others neck. Anon wrapped his arms around the taller mans torso, burying his face into his chest.

 

They didn't say anything, the guards around them taking this as a sign to leave the two alone. They had stayed in that position for a while even after the guards had left. Mocha finally released the other when he sighed again and loosened his grip, forcing himself to detach himself from the other and instead opted to place both his hands on the others shoulders. "Are you alright? How did you get here? Are you hungry? Tired?" Mocha felt incredibly worried for the other. Anon smiled slightly, looked up at the other and shook his head. "I'm okay, i had some help from some kind people who found me" he said as he leaned on the others chest again. It was quiet for a moment before Anon sobbed, his shoulders starting to shake> Mocha noticed this and pulled the other closer again, quieting the others sobs into his shoulder. He whispered sweetly into the others ear, comforting him as he sobbed harder. This continued on until Anon did eventually calm down and his sobbing stopped, though tears continued to all from his eyes.

 

Mocha held the side of the others face in his palm, then forced him to look up at him. He gently wiped the tears away as they continued to fall. Anon sniffed quietly before closing his eyes and forcing the tears to stop. He looked back to Mocha then blushed slightly at his embarrassing state. "Are you alright now?" Mocha asked, combing his hand through the others hair like he had always dreamed. Anon nodded, making a small noise as the other continued his actions. "Mother and Father are currently on a trip at a different kingdom, though if i tell them you arrived I'm sure they'd come back as fast as possible" Mocha said, looking around the room quickly before looking back to Anon. Anon's eyes widened at the others words, "Ah! no, i-it's okay.. I don't want to disturb auntie and uncle if they're on business" Anon said in a panic. Mocha shook his head, "If it's for you, I'm sure they'd cancel all their current appointments" Mocha said with a small smile, his brows knitted upwards. Anon smiled back.

 

"It's fine really, I'm here now. They do not need to worry about me" Anon replied. Mocha sighed before nodding. "You never change do you" he said, his voice full of affection. Anon chuckled. They stayed like that for a while, before embarrassment settled into both of them at their previous actions. Anon's face flushed red as Mocha looked away. "U-uh.. c-could I have a shower?" Anon asked, Mocha looking back to the other and nodding, "O-of course, have a shower in my private quarters" Mocha said, Anon's heart thumping loudly as his face flushed brighter, " O-ok.."

 

Mocha lead Anon out of the room, walking past all the guards and asking maids to grab soft towels then leading them to Mocha's room. Mocha lead him into a separate room, the walls and floor covered in tiles. "Shower here, I'll bring you a change of clothes and towels" He said slightly nervous, his heart thumping at the thought of Anon using his shower. Anon nodded and Mocha took that as his queue to leave, closing the double doors behind him. Mocha instantly leaned against the wall, sliding down it slowly as a dark red blush grew from his neck to the tip of his ears as he recalled the previous events. Even though he had been crying, obvious devastation at the latest events he probably went through, Mocha couldn't help but think of the other as nothing but adorable. His eyes filled with tears made Mocha want to tear the heart of whoever did this to the other. Though the way the other had looked up at him with a slight flush and eyes watering made Mocha want to rip his own heart out and squeeze it from the utter cuteness. 

 

Mocha sighed heavily, looking to the ceiling in distress. He was doomed.


	5. Chapter 5

Anon sat in the large bath that took up more than half the bathroom. His face felt incredibly warm though he mentally blamed it on the heat. He took his time in the bath, sitting down so the water reached up to his shoulder and sighing at the relief the warm water bought him.

 

He stared at the wall, thinking about what he should do for now on. He new Uncle and Auntie Bayte would help him if he ever asked, though he didn't want to burden them with his problems. He sighed into the water, making bubbles before standing up and stepping out of the bath. He wrapped his waist with a towel and put one on his head to dry his head. He peeked out the bathroom door, only to see Mocha talking to someone at the door of his room. Anon walked into the room and shut the door behind him, grabbing the attention of the other who whipped his head to Anon. Anon noticed the others face went red before looking away quickly and bidding the person at the door goodbye. 

 

Mocha shut the door before walking over to Anon, keeping a distance from him. "A-are you done your shower?" Mocha asked, not directly looking at Anon. Anon nodded, "Uh.. do you have a set of clothes for me?" He asked. Mocha nodded before quickly turning around and grabbing the neatly folded clothes on the desk at the other side of the room before walking back and giving them to Anon. "H-here are s-some clothes.. th-they might be a little big s-since they are my clothes but th-the maids are making some custom garments for you now.." He said, turning his head completely to the side.

 

Anon looked at the other confused before nodding, "Thanks" he said before taking the clothes from the other and turning around. Mocha looked at him, "uh.. what're you doing?" Anon turned his head to the other, an expression of even more confusion. "I'm getting dressed" he replied. "Right.. here?" Mocha asked, his face turning red once again. Anon nodded, "why? what's wrong?" Mocha turned around. bolting to the door and hiding behind it, "Th-then I'll go, I-ll be in the hall!" He said before walking out of the room and closing the door.

 

Anon blushed lightly, the others panic adorable in Anon's eyes before turning back around and getting dressed.

 

* * *

 

 

Mocha sighed, the cool breeze of the empty halls cooling his face down. He walked into the main hall where he saw his friend Heith. The clacking of his boots caught the others attention when he looked up to him, "Oh, hey Capuccino. Is Sir Kichi alright?" He asked. Mocha nodded, "He's okay" He said, sighing as he took a seat next to the knight. Height immediately nudged the other and wiggled his eyebrows, "You make any moves prince charming?" Mocha blushed before looking away and crossing his arms, "N-no! A-Anon is still probably overwhelmed from the recent events!" He said, his face turning a darker red at the thought of the other.

 

Heith chuckled before shrugging, "just kidding. I know you're too manly to do that" He said with a smirk. Mocha pouted slightly, "Not really.." They both then sat in silence, looking out the large window in front of them. Their attention was then drawn to the noise of footsteps coming down the hallway, to see the pink haired prince walking over to them then stopping, "O-oh sorry, am i interrupting?" He asked nervously. Both Mocha and Heith shook their heads, Mocha patting the space next to him as a sign to sit down. Anon nodded and took a seat next to him.

 

"I'd like to introduce you to my right hand man. This is Heith, I've known him since my apprentice knight days." Anon looked over to Heith, the other holding his hand out for a handshake. Anon returned the gesture. "Yes, I've seen him around the castle when i visited with mother and father." Anon said. Heith chuckled, "Mocha never wanted e to meet you before him because he thought we'd get closer without him and he said I'd 'Taint' yo." Mocha turned to the other before smacking him on the shoulder. Anon looked to both surprised before smiling.

 

Their little moment was interrupted when a guard walked in. "Prince Mocha, the supplies have arrived."


End file.
